Evangeline Sparrow: Daughter of a Famous Pirate
by Charlie Laurenz
Summary: Evangeline has lived the majority of her life in Japan. When she reaches the age of twenty, she decides that it is high time to search for her famous father with the last name of Sparrow. Finding him wasn't easy, neither will any of the adventures with hi
1. Prologue

_How did I end up here?_ Evangeline had been asking herself that question a lot lately. After all, leaving her home in Japan to get on board a rotten ship crewed by men who smelled like fish hadn't originally been apart of her plan. The men had long beards that were littered with chicken bones and a crumb or two from God knows what. Spit that looked more like foam was projected from their mouths frequently whenever they spoke often ended up splattered across her face. In fact, Evangeline considered the men to be more like rabid dogs than people.

She thought about their disgusting lifestyle. How they frequently shat their pants and never thought twice about it. The mere mention of a gold doubloon or beautiful woman sent them all to barking about the ship, panting from toiling extra hard to get to port or land in a swift amount of time. _Is my father like this?_ She found herself questioning. _No! He can't be! I mean just because he never came back doesn't mean…_

Who was she kidding. Her father was just as much like a dog as these men were. The fact that he left her mother 8 months pregnant was saying something. No one with a heart could leave their wife and unborn child without remorse. He was dirt. Actually Evangeline considered him to be lower than dirt. She felt that pang on regret of searching for him. _If he truly loved my mother he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have put her through all that pain and misery if he loved her. And if he loved me, he would have searched for me. He would have gone to the very ends of the earth just to know me. _

This thought always came to her. The thought of her father, bold and proud, going through death itself to find her and bring her home vanished from her mind as quickly as steam from water. It floats up, only to disappear into the air, never to be seen again. A loud bang from up top jolted her from her heavy thoughts and back to reality.

Evangeline bolted up from her bed and up to the quarterdeck. Captain Stern was yelling at one of the men for setting off a canon.

"But sir, I could have swore I saw her!" the man was practically whimpering. It made Evangeline's stomach turn to see such fear. She knew the captain wasn't exactly a friendly man, but she resented the fact that the man was such a coward.

"The Flying Dutchman does NOT exist! Do you understand me? It is an old wives' tale and I will not be made a mockery of on my own bloody ship!" And that point the captain pulled out his pistol and shot the man in the head. A loud thump ensued as the body hit the deck, limp. "Any one else care to defile my dignity or esteem?" he asked challengingly.

Not a sound was made. The rolling of the waves against the ship seemed louder than they would have been on a usual occasion. The gulls didn't cry. Even the ship remained quiet from usual groanings. No one crossed Captain Stern. Not even if he was wrong about something. He was to be feared and respected. Evangeline didn't always agree with him, but also saw the necessity of the things he did. So when she witnessed what happened, she just merely shrugged it off as a necessary evil.

"Captain Jones himself wouldn't cross me. Now back to work you smarming gits!"

The raven-haired woman turned on her heel and began making her way back to the crew's quarters, wondering if she could judge someone with no heart when she had no heart herself. The things she did in her past often came back to haunt her at night. The blood she'd seen spilled. All the evils she herself had committed. The mist swirled in her mind and she saw herself doing what she did best…

_No! I did those things a long time ago! That is not who I am or what I do anymore! _Still, that little voice asked her "But how soon would you return to your old ways if the time came?"

She put the thoughts out of her mind and decided to go to bed. And as she drifted to sleep, the fear of her ever looming future crept into her mind, daring her to come meet it.


	2. Chapter 1

ONE

The wind was rustling the leaves and braches of the cherry blossom tree, scattering petals over the earth. Evangeline stood in front of her master, his dark eyes watching her knowingly. Her feet firmly planted on the ground, she was staring ahead into the distance. The peace of the moment was evident-the serene sunset arcing over the mountain ahead. Evangeline swept her hair behind her and took her stance. This was what she had been spending the majority of her life doing and now she was ending it. The end of her training was dependent on whether or not she could finish him.

He had done no wrong. Not truly anyway. It was just his problem that he was getting in the way of a man who wanted more power. Evangeline had never met the man but she felt pity for him. _No. I have no heart. This is my life. This is what I do. If I don't do this, everything I've worked for will be over._ She took one look at the man's face, his moistened eyes, tear stained face, and in a moment it was all over. The man's head sliced off in a single swipe from her sword, landing on the ground.

Evangeline sprang up from her sleep. Beads of sweat covered her from heat to toe. _Bollocks! _She thought angrily to herself. _How long will the sins of my past haunt me?_ The brown-eyed beauty pulled herself out of bed. She shot a glance at the rest of the men, she didn't need to worry. They were snoring loud enough to put canon fire to shame.

She snuck up to the main deck to examine the sea. The moon was covered by frothy clouds, casting an eerie glow upon the sea herself. Waves were softly lapping against the ship, whispering in a low voice. "Come into us." It seemed to hiss. "No one will ever know. We promise we will help you."

Evangeline knew better than to listen to them. She had encountered this kind of temptation plenty of times before. She knew that the voices were coming from the ones she killed so long ago. Their voices floating into her ears, bringing memories to the surface of her mind that had been hidden away. She soon found herself in a state in between dreams and reality.

The head rolled and then stopped. Evangeline stood with her sword fast in her hand. The wind whistled through her hair, the slightest whisper setting the strands to blowing. She stood tall and victorious over her foe. "Well done. Your foe has fallen in defeat. Welcome to our world, master assassin." Evangeline and her master bowed to each other, as he handed her the master blade. This blade wasn't for training; this blade was made for killing. Only killers carried a weapon such as this.

Evangeline took the sword with great care. It fit her hand easily; seeming to merge with her directly. It was almost as if she and the sword were one. The bond was unbreakable, sword and master existing as the same being.

"From now on, you are a part of the ninja, the elitist assassins. The only true honor is death." Evangeline merely bowed and walked away. The Japanese sun locked itself away in the cabinet that is night.

"Oy! Missy! What you doin' up 'ere? Poop deck ain't no place fer a propa lady!"

This snapped Evangeline out of her trance. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I was just…I was just…ah…sleepwalking! Yes! That's it! I sleep walk regularly. So, I'll just, er, be getting back to sleep then. Good night, young master."

The crew man looked at her strangely as she waltzed down the stairs. Never in his life had he met such an odd woman. Oh yes, her beauty was undeniable. The way her mocha brown eyes glittered with that silent enthusiasm when ever discipline was given enchanted every man on board. Her raven black hair fell to her back in soft ripples. Porcelain seeped from her skin. She was gorgeous. Yet, she was hiding something and the whole crew knew it. They didn't really care of course. She was just another piece of arse.

Evangeline glided down the stairs and back to the cabin. She knew better than to get up in the middle of the night, she really did. The question was, how much longer could she keep her secrets secret?

Captain Jack Sparrow was having a barmy time in Tortuga. Life was wonderful. Barbossa had given him his ship back, Will Turner was captain of the Flying Dutchman, and he had just had a completely hatstand time with a woman. His next matter of business was to get cream crackered drunk. Well, this was assuming no damsel in distress issue came along. "You know every time I try to have a little fun, that bugger, Will Turner, comes along tellin' me I need to go save his bonnie lass from disaster. And I'm bloody well sick of it!" He said to no one in particular. Of course, this was Tortuga. Here, anything and anyone was welcome, even strange people who talked to themselves.

As he swayed down the street, his thoughts began to wonder to how Will was doing. And for that matter, how that pesky yet incredibly sexy wife of his was doing. Sure, they annoyed the hell out him, but he really did enjoy their company. After all, what was he going to use as leverage? His steps led to the local bar quicker than he expected. There was already a man crashed out on the street. "Sweet dreams, old man." He said to the man, after taking a small brown purse from one of the man's pockets.

The moment the big, wooden door pulled open, Jack was met by wenches, rum, and plenty of fights. "Ah, my people." He staggered to an empty table in his favorite corner. The chair made a glorious sighing noise as he pulled it out. It groaned as he plopped down onto it. One look around and he knew he was home.

Musket holes lined the stone walls in every direction. The high beamed ceiling managed to have ladies' skirts dangling down welcomingly. The men were playing their pirate anthems in the middle of the room. Barmaids wearing the most provocative clothing they could find pranced around carrying booze to any man who wanted it. And of course, he loved the fights; the fights that began for no reason at all, most of the time. Someone would be so tipsy off his arse he would conk another man over the head with his mug. Once "conked" man fell to the floor, his friends would then attack "tipsy" man; thus, leading to an all out cock fight. The wenches loved it, of course. They were drunk all the time so anything was fun.

"Cap'n Sparra? I was jus' wonerin' if I could ask ye sommat?"

Jack looked up to the giant standing in front of him. His brown, bushy hair stuck out in all directions and looked more like a shrub than hair. And his incredibly long beard hung over his large belly. _Poor mate. Let 'imself go. _"It all really depends on what you're asking, mate."

"I want ta' join yer crew, Cap'n. If tha's fine with ye?"

"Er, you seem like a…" he took a quick look over at the man, "strapping man. But my ship is, er, well handed. Thank you for your interest though." Jack tried to keep as much of a smile as possible.

"Are ye tellin' me tha' ye don' want ta' have me on yer crew?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. My ship is just at full capacity, 's all."

"Well, maybe ye'll reconsida' when ye 'ear what I have to say!"

If this was anything like the times before Jack had heard this, it was nothing. Unfortunately, this wasn't anything like the times before.

"Very well, but you can't possibly tell me something that don't already know."

"Oh, I think I can."

"Alright, mate, I'm listening. And then as soon as you're done telling me what it is that I don't know, how 'bout you bugger off, eh?"

"Aye, I'll do that fer ye. I jus' thought I'd let ye know that I know all about ye wife and daugh'er. I 'ope I'll be meetin' 'em very soon."


	3. Chapter 2

TWO

Never before had Captain Jack looked as pale as he did then. All blood drained from his face. Had he truly just heard what he thought he heard? There was no possible way in Davy Jones' Locker this man could know about his previous life. After all, he had done his best to cover it up. This had to be some strange coincidence.

"I'm afraid I haven't the foggiest what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment with a certain alcoholic beverage." He instantly turned his attention back to the mug of rum sitting on the table in front of him.

"Oh, aye ye hav'n got any clue? 's that it then? Well, I hate to call ye a liar but ye are, Cap'n Sparrah. Ye were married a long time ago. Back 'fore ye was a pirate ye called yerself Mister Jack Sparrah. I thin' yer wife's name was Abigail weren't it not? And ye left 'er 'cause ye coudn' stand the though' o' bein' a father. Am I righ'?"

_Alright, how did this fannybaws find out? No one knows that except my former wife and I. Oh and her gannet parents, they were real fond of me. And that blasted brother of hers! Actually this man looks quite a bit like her brother. But then again all oafs look the same._

"Ye can't deny it Sparrah. Ye know it's true."

"Look, I don't know how you found about this but you are not telling anyone! Is that clear, you scurvy goit?"

"Wha' did ye jus' call me? 'Cause I'm cer'ain ye didn' jus' call me a 'goit'!"

"Aye, I did call you a goit! And just so you know, I didn't leave because of fatherly insecurities. I left because I had an opportunity to exchange coin in the Caribbean. I had every intention of coming back…"

"When? When were ye gonna return to Abby an' yer little girl, eh?"

Just then, realization hit Jack like a canon ball. "Oh God, I thought I knew you. Eddie? Look, I had every intention of coming back to take care of your sister, I really did. I just never got around to it. I got very caught up in the trade down here and then the Wench sank…"

"Aye! She sank and then ye met Jones 'imself and then ye never came back! Ye wanted to be a cap'n of yer own pirate ship! Ye were content in leaving me baby sister alone and miserable! Not ta' mention pregnant!"

Jack was scared now. He knew how Eddie could get when he was angry. He went all sixes and sevens and wouldn't stop until someone was dead or severely injured. Jack could talk himself out of any situation, except for this one with Eddie.

Eddie looked like he was about to explode from anger. His eyes were bright red and his face had turned a deep shade purple.

"Jack? What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

_Thank God for Will Turner!_

"Will! How's the Dutchman treating you, lad?"

"Fine. Now answer the question Jack."

"Well, it's nothing really. This man was just…"

"I was jus' wha' Sparrah? Ye can' talk yerself outta this one Jack. Don' ye remember ol' Eddie? I'll show ye wha' happens to ye when ye kill me baby sister!"

"You did what?" Will asked surprised.

Jack rose to his feet. "Woah, woah, woah! As far as I can recall, I haven't killed anyone's sister; unless you count that incident off the Horn of Africa with the cross dresser and the horseradish."

"Ye caused me poor Abby to hang 'erself from the chandelier! Yer gonna pay Jacky boy!"

This statement caused the entire room to cascade into complete silence. Not a breath could be heard, except for the gradual increase in Eddie's intake of breath. He was practically puffing by this point.

"Well, it's not my fault she was whackers." The moment the words left his mouth Jack knew it was high time to be running out of Tortuga.

Eddie exploded in a fit of wrath and rage. He lunged at Jack like a panther. Jack managed to slide out of the way just in time as Eddie's belly hit the spot he had been standing a moment ago. The impact was much more evident on the table and not at all on Eddie.

"Jack?" Will managed to ask as Eddie came barreling towards him. "What does he mean by you killed his sister?"

Eddie took a swing at Jack but was far too slow. "It's a long story mate!" Jack tried to hide under a nearby table but Eddie grabbed his ankle just as he dove under.

"Jack, I don't really think this is the right time for you to be avoiding the subject!" Will managed to knock one on Eddie's head, but Eddie didn't seem to notice.

"Actually, I think it's the perfect time to avoid the subject seeing how my brother-in-law is trying to kill me!" Jack had narrowly missed a chair that had come hurtling towards him in the air.

"Your brother-in-law? Jack, you're married?"

"Yes! I'll tell you all about it later. But can we please get rid of ugly first?"

Eddie was tired of playing games. He caught up to Jack and threw him up against the wall. He was about to throw a large, splintery table at full force when he felt cold steel against his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

_It's times like these when the boy amazes me. I have no idea where he gets it from. I guess I did train him well._

Eddie looked at Will from the corner of his eyes. "What are ye gonna do, kill me?"

"No, actually I wanted to tell you to put the table down and walk out of here."

Eddie examined his circumstances and seemed to decide that walking out was the best idea. "Fine, but ye should know that this man is a monster and needs to be done away with as soon as possible."

"Oh, I already know that. In fact, I now know that he's capable of anything."

Jack's burly brother-in-law set the table down with a loud thump. He turned around, smiled to Will, took one last glare at Jack, and left without another word.

Will helped Jack to his feet and the asked, "So, the least you can do for me saving your life is telling me what the bloody hell is going on."

"I will, mate, I will. Just let me get another mug of rum. The sot spilled mine everywhere."


	4. Chapter 3

THREE

Will was in shock at how lucky they had been. He and Jack had managed to get out of Tortuga fairly unnoticed. The only time there was really a problem was trying to get Will back to the Flying Dutchman. The replacement Jones didn't go by unnoticed by the citizens of Tortuga. Of course, it is hard to ignore a man who had boots made of glass and filled with water. As soon as the Pearl and the Dutchman were at sea, he went to visit Jack in the captain's quarters.

"Now," Will began. "You owe an explanation."

Jack busied himself with his navigation charts. "The fountain of youth is a tricky little devil, you know?" He sincerely hoped a new adventure might possibly distract Will from the reason he had come to the Black Pearl.

"Nice try, Jack. But I'm afraid it isn't going to work. You were married and I want to know to whom."

_I wonder if I should change the desk? Barbossa added his old man touch to the whole room and I'm not fond of the new décor. _Jack usually distracted himself so he wouldn't have to talk about subjects that were a tad touchy. He looked about the room examining the space. Not that looking at a banged up desk and ratty curtains diverted his attention from the situation at hand. The thing that actually held his attention was the lack of rum.

"Jack? I'm not leaving until you tell me why you never told you were married."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. Just don't tell anyone or I'll string you up by your toes." Will sat completely unaffected by the threat. "I wasn't always Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. A long time ago, and I mean a LONG time ago, I was infatuated with a beautiful girl. She had a voice that could calm a beast, she did. She had the most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen. And of course, her figure wasn't a disaster either-"

"Well, if she was so great then why did you leave her?"

"Will you let a man finish? So where was I? Ah, yes, her body. Quite attractive. I loved to watch her walk. Her hips just kind of-"

Will let out a loud cough,

"Anyway, she was quite a lovely girl as I said. The problem was that my family was a well known group of buccaneers who enjoyed plundering the European coast. This was of course before my dear old dad moved to Shipwreck Cove for better business. Her father was a well member of the House of Lords-"

"The House of Lords? You're telling me you fell in love with nobility?"

"I warned you Willy. One more word out you and you can forget it. Yes, she was nobility, a duchess I think? Anyway, we fell madly in love but her family didn't approve of me. My parents didn't particularly care for her either, come to think of it.

'We were both young, about 15 I suppose, and I decided I couldn't live without her. So, I got a job as a sea merchant. I was absolutely determined to get her. Within, a year, I had earned enough to marry her. We had to do it in secret, of course, because other wise both of us would have killed by family members; Quite fun if you've never done anything remotely mischievous before.

'We were thinking we had gotten away with it, since neither of us got arrested before getting to the church. We managed to make it through the whole ceremony before the royal guards showed up. That was fun. I got a year in prison for theft and kidnapping. We still managed to get around not having a honeymoon. It really worked quite brilliantly. After I got out, we bought a house in London on the wharf. It wasn't anything special; the best part was the chandelier. It was crystal and it hung from an enormous ceiling. It was such a loony house, incredibly tiny with a huge ceiling and crystal chandelier.

'In about eight months, I realized I couldn't fight my blood. I was consumed by the lust for treasure. Abigail was eight months in, but I just couldn't stay any longer. I told her I loved her and left Christmas Day. I really did love her, but I didn't think it was good for either of us for her to be married to a pirate. I never even knew I had a daughter until today. I knew Abby killed herself; I got a letter from her brother. She had tied a rope around her neck, attached it to the chandelier, and jumped off the stair rail. Abby had written a note explaining that living without me was too painful and she couldn't take it anymore. I blame myself everyday for killing her, but that's the price of piracy. It's not just losing your life, you cause everyone you care about to lose theirs as well."

Both sat in silence for a while until Will finally spoke, "If you could meet her, your daughter, would you want to?"

Jack's eyes glazed over. "I don't know if I could handle it. She probably hates me. And I have no idea who she is. What does a man with no heart say to his daughter?"

Evangeline hadn't slept in more than a week. The minute her eyes would shut, the ghosts of her past would haunt her, so she made the decision to not sleep at all. The lack of sleep was incredibly noticeable. Her eyes were red and puffy with drooping bags underneath. Her already pale skin had faded to a sickly hue of white. And she was so hungry she ate one of the biscuits; this was a huge mistake since the biscuits were indwelled by maggots and were as hard as stone.

This would be her thirteenth day without any slumber. _Stern had better hurry up and get me to Port Royal. We had a deal and he knows what will happen to him if he doesn't hold up his end of the deal._ Or at least she teased herself with what he thought she would do to him. This brought her several hours of entertainment. He knew what she was, and he also knew what she was capable of doing. It was this reason that she held her abilities over his head, causing him to actually fear her, an incredible feat in itself.

_I'm possibly the most powerful person on this ship. And none but one know what I do for a living. _She mused to herself. Evangeline was looking forward to getting off the ship. She was tired of being goggled at and hearing the hungry whistles every time she walked by. _It truly is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of. They wouldn't be daring to try that rubbish if they knew what I could do to them in their sleep. The things I could do to them without as much as a finger to help me._

This was a trivial annoyance, however. The main problem was lack of food supplies. She hadn't eaten a decent meal since Aztec country. She had to cross all the jungle of land, only to be met by an ill-equipped crew and a captain whose ego was ten times the size of his ship. The closer she got to Port Royal, the more anxious became. She was anxious to leave the cargo vessel. She was anxious to set foot on land again. And most of all she was anxious to meet her father, in the flesh.

She had heard of him, of course. Who hadn't? His name was legendary, even more so than that of Davy Jones. And if the rumors proved true, her father had killed Jones himself. Not that she trusted rumors of course. If rumors were true, she would have been raped at the age of seven and killed at the age of eleven. Yet here she was, twenty-one and perfectly healthy. Well, mostly healthy; those biscuits had really thrown her digestive tract for a loop.

"Land ho!" A voice cried out from the crow's nest.

_Thank heavens! I'm so tired of this ship and its crew, not to mention its narcissistic captain. Ugh. _The shore line of Hispaniola stretched out before her like an unsolved mystery. The clear ocean turned to shallow shore line just a few leagues ahead. Soon, she would be off the ship and reunited with her father.

"Prepare her for docking!" Captain Stern yelled loud enough for the people of the island to hear.

"Captain Stern," Evangeline tried to put on her sweetest voice, "I believe we had a deal. I just hope you remember that not only are you supposed to get me to Port Royal, but you will also arrange for my lodging."

"Yes, Ms. Yamogara. I remember."

Evangeline had refused to use her birth name, using her Japanese name instead. Tashima Yamogara had private business in Port Royal and she enjoyed her privacy. One night, the captain got a little too nosy and found her practicing with her sword. He watched from what he thought was a safe distance. As quiet as he tried to be, she still heard and threatened to kill him if he said a word. The deal was that she would spare his life as long he got her to Port Royal in a decent amount of time and he provided her with a comfortable stay while she was on business.

"Excellent! I won't be in need of your services anymore after I land at port. And I thought I would say that I most admire at how tight of a leash you keep your men on. The shooting was just what they needed. However, when it comes to treating a lady right, they need some serious work. I trust you will take care of that little snippet of an issue?"

"Yes miss. Should you ever return to the Sea Empress, you shall find the men on their best behavior." Evangeline grinned at this. She had a way of wrapping men around her finger and she knew it. She had always thought that men were easily manipulated.

She remained calm and patient on the inside while the ship docked in the port, but inside she was all aquiver. Evangeline tried to imagine what her father would be like in person but she was too excited to focus. She scolded herself for letting her emotions take over. This was not the way of the warrior but she couldn't help herself. Family, she decided, couldn't be turned off; neither could the feelings of seeing them again after so many years. Evangeline's blood quickened its course through her veins as she stepped onto the dock. After twenty-one years of waiting, she was finally going to see her father.


	5. Chapter 4

FOUR

Evangeline glanced about where she had landed. The streets were made of cobblestones, the buildings were brick. It would have reminded her of what England was like, if not for the landscape. Crystal blue waters surrounded the Port. The trees were a bright and perky shade of green. The sky was as blue as a robin's egg; even the mountains were picturesque.

An old peddler woman was screeching about half price on coconuts. A few blocks from where she was standing the clinking of a blacksmith's hammer could be heard. She heard the grunts of the man carrying her luggage. Not that she had a whole lot of luggage. Evangeline supposed he just wanted to show his "manliness" by grunting and acting like he was carrying a heavy load. "Er, 'scuse me miss, but where are we takin' this again?"

Evangeline turned to face the ruddy sailor. "I thought you had been paying attention. Tsk-tsk. Falling down on the job are we?" The man blinked stupidly at her. "We're taking it to the Governor's Mansion. Apparently, the captain is friends with Lord Beckett, the new governor." She turned her attention to a rather sketchy looking child harboring a mischievous facial expression. She giggled as he dashed under a man's legs and stole a juicy apple from a seller's bin.

"Oy! You, boy! I'll have yer head fer this!" The seller began to chase after the little boy. The child was making a mad run towards Evangeline's direction. "Boy! I'm gonna call the authorities and yer gonna wish ye were dead!" The man dove after the boy and managed to grab him by the ankle. The child was gripping to Evangeline's skirts.

"Excuse me dear sir," she spoke to the man in a bemused voice. "But why are you chasing this poor boy?"

The man gaped at her from the ground. "He. Stole. My. Apple. Good lady." Evangeline fought back the urge to snigger. She had this kind of effect on men. Her long black hair had a tendency to come down in ripples and unlike the "proper ladies" she always wore her hair down. She didn't like to have her hair restrained; it was bad enough that she had to wear a corset. Evangeline's deep brown eyes were like onyx gems. She was frequently told that her eyes were black, but this was not so since there was the slightest speckle of brown and gold in them. Her figure could best be described as pure siren. Not that it really mattered to her of course. All of this was on top of her porcelain skin, cherry lips, and long lashes. _The joys of being Evangeline Sparrow…_

"Well, if I were to pay for the apple, would you let him go free? Without involving the authorities?" She batted her lovely lashes at the man. This produced the same effect as giving a pirate a chest full of gold.

"I, er, surpose I could let this one slide…"

"Thank you good sir. Here's a shilling for your apple. One for your trouble. And take another for my sincere gratitude."

The man merely nodded and picked himself up from the ground. He bowed very clumsily and meandered off back to his stand. "Now you! What exactly did you think you were doing?" Evangeline couldn't help herself. She hated to see miniature versions of herself.

The ruddy faced boy looked up at her and loosed his hands of her skirts. "I'm jus' hungry, ma'am. I hav'n ea'in in a few weeks. I'm sorry." His blonde curls bounced as he hung his head low.

She hated seeing a child like this, for this is what she remembered she had to do. Well, before she had been kidnapped anyway. "Now look here, I don't like you stealing from people very much at all." Evangeline turned her attention to her cargo man. "I want this boy to come with me to the mansion. And he will stay with me until I can find him a decent home." The man nodded and grunted once more.

"Truly, m'lady?" The child was in pure astonishment.

"Truly, young sir. Now, try best to manage yourself. We're staying with the governor and you can't be running about like a street urchin."

So, she grabbed the boy's hand and as they were walking, she realized she hadn't asked the boy's name. "What is your name, boy?"

"I don' 'ave one. I been livin' on the streets as long as I can rememba' and I never got a name. Not that I knows of anyway."

Evangeline sighed pitifully. "I think I shall call you," she stopped. What was that man's name? The one who had been so kind to her, even though he had taken her from her home… "Edgar! That's perfect for you! So, Edgar, we are off to the Governor's Mansion. I have some business I need to take care of and I hear he has a good deal of information for me."

Jack paced his quarters heavily. The clunking of his boots on the wood floor echoed throughout the room. He didn't like thinking of his former life. It frequently reminded him that he had a conscience, which was something that he couldn't afford to have-not in his line of work.

Outside his cabin, he could hear the rolling of the waves against his ship. And he found himself allowing his mind to wonder back to the day when he had left England, his wife, and his whole life behind.

The air was moist and the sky was gray. Not a wind was blowing through the trees. A very young Jack Sparrow stood looking out the window of his tiny house in the middle of London. His wife, Abigail, was sleeping not two feet away from him. He glanced at her heaving form. Her small mouth was inhaling and exhaling air. Her blonde curls fells all over her shoulders and partially covered her face. Her belly was practically popping. Jack couldn't stand it any longer, he had to look away.

He was about to do the most horrific thing he had ever done in his whole life. His hand grasped the bag on the floor next to him, it felt heavy in his hand. Jack closed his eyes, wishing there was another way. He gathered up his failing strength and picked the bag from the floor. He gave Abigail one final kiss on the head and silently walked toward the door. He opened it ruefully and stepped out into the street. The town was already bustling about. Jack began his heavy and painful walk toward the dock.

"Are you boarding, sir?" A young man about Jack's age was inquiring this question to Jack himself.

"Oh, um, yes. I'm boarding. Getting as far away from here as possible. Is this ship going to Africa?" Jack looked edgy.

"No, sir, this ship is going to his majesty's provinces in the Caribbean. If you'd like to go to Africa, I can arrange for you to take another ship?"

"No!" Jack shouted a little too loudly. "I mean, er, no. The Caribbean's fine. Just get to it." The man took Jack's small bag and loaded it into the tiny cabin that was where he was to stay during the journey.

"Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, I'm fine here. Thanks though." Jack sat down on the holey blanket placed on his bed. _This is going to be the longest trip I've ever taken. And for more reasons than the distance…_

A knock on the door jolted Jack out of his memory. "Er, yes, come in." Gibbs strode through the door proudly.

"I jus' though' ye'd like ta' know that we've spotted a merchant vessel carryin' lots of gold. In case, ye wanted ta' plunder it."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs, but I'm afraid that I'm not really up for pillaging my filthy, black heart out."

"I'm sorry, sir. Did ye say ye weren' in the mood?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I said. We ran out of rum and I'm not going to pillage and plunder anything till I get more!" Jack thought this was a very good cover.

"Oh. Right. Of course, the rum! I'll have us dock at the nearest port Cap'n."

"The nearest port, Mr. Gibbs, is Port Royal. And even though Beckett's dead, I really don't want to go back there unless I have to."

"Well, sir, we're about ta' run outta everythin' else. Besides the rum, I mean. So unless ye want yer crew to starve…"

"Alright, alright! But if I get thrown in the brig again I'm gonna put your head on it!"

Gibbs nodded and walked out of the cabin. _I sincerely hope we get more rum. I'm going to need it to drown out my sober mind…_


	6. Chapter 5

Evangeline found herself incredibly confused when she arrived at the governor's mansion. "Sir, where exactly is the governor?"

"Don't know miss." The man grunted once more to emphasize his immense struggle.

"Well, someone needs to find out!" She was beginning to lose patience with the weak man. She suddenly felt a tug on her skirt. Her dark eyes glanced down to the boy with the blonde curls. "Did you need something?" She inquired of him.

"I's sorry, miss. But I didn' know you was wantin' to speak with the govna."

Evangeline raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "What else would I be coming to the mansion for?"

"I thought we was going to break in. Govna Beckett is missing, he is. Some say he was killed by Davie Jones."

"Davie Jones?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Evangeline choked back a snort. "Davie Jones doesn't exist. Everyone knows that."

"I think he's real. He's probably a right foul git, too. But Beckett deserved it. Forced Govna Swan out, he did. He was a short chap anyway; always looked funny in his suits."

"First off," Evangeline began. "We are going to need to work on your language. Secondly, don't publicly insult people, it's rude."

"Aye, miss." Edgar sunk his head ruefully.

"However," she whispered. "Insulting them in private is perfectly acceptable." She flashed her breathtaking smile as her lips surrendered a giggle.

Edgar's dirty face lit up with satisfaction. "I won' tell no one, miss." He promised. "And I'll stop calling people foul gits."

"That would be lovely. Also, don't insult people's clothing in public; unless, of course, you're paid to do so."

Another gruff heave came from the man behind. "Oh just drop it will you!' Evangeline huffed.

"Thank you very much." The man said curtly, the luggage dropped to the ground with a loud thud. He tipped his head at each of them, then limped down the street and around the corner until he was out of sight.

"Oh, please! This is light, compared to what I COULD have packed." Evangeline sighed and grabbed her baggage from the ground with graceful ease. "Honestly, some people are just lazy."

Edgar tugged on her skirt again. "What are we going to do now, miss?"

Evangeline paused for a moment, thought glazing over her eyes. "I don't know. What would you suggest?"

"I know of one place miss, or at least it's a start. There's this man who once slapped me for stealing his rum and said if I ever wanted a place on his ship, to let him know."

"Another ship, lovely." Evangeline said with obvious distaste.

"He's a pirate. He said 'Don' ever steal from a pirate, boy. You don't want the guard after you for pirating a pirate.' I don' think he made much sense. He talked with a slur, like he was drunk, miss. But it's a start."

"Well before we do anything, quit calling me 'Miss'."

Edgar's mouth dropped. "You're a missus then?"

Evangeline let out a bubbly laugh. "Me? Married? You're a funny little boy, you know that?"

"Well if you're not a miss, then you have to be a missus."

"What if I said that I'm a Tashima?"

"What's that?"

Evangeline laughed again. "That's my name, Edgar. I'm ashima."

"Oh." The boy promptly closed his mouth. "Well, that there's a right pretty name."

"Thank you very much, young sir. Now how are we to meet this thief you think so much of?"

Jack was sweating again. From the moment his feet touched Port Royal, he had been perspiring relentlessly. _No one's going to get you know, Jacky boy. _He thought to himself. _Jones is gone. Beckett's dead. You're in a bloody port town. Lots of times you've done this. Just stroll into the tavern, load up the ship with rum, and leave; that simple. _Not that his thoughts were reassuring in the slightest. Last time he was here, he had nearly been executed. He didn't exactly have fond thoughts of the place.

"Jack?" Gibbs yelled.

"I'm over here!" Jack called loudly. "Not that I want you to find me." He added softly.

"Jack!" Gibbs barked. "We found some rum!"

"Excellent news! We'll just get back on the ship and out on to open seas again, eh? Let's go!" Gibbs grabbed Jack by the scruff of his collar. "Oof!"

"We can't leave yet. Apparently, there's somebody looking for you."

_Bloody hell, not again! Honestly, sometimes I wonder if this lifestyle is really worth all the seeking after and capturing of me. _"What a surprise." Jack huffed while dangling mid air. "Are you going to put me down?"

Gibbs realized he had been holding Jack in the air for a good distance off the ground for a while. "Oh, right." Gibbs released Jack a bit too quickly and the sweaty buccaneer landed on the cobblestones with a thump.

"Gibbs!" Jack growled.

"Sorry, Cap'n."

"Aye, sorry ye should be." The hat on his head moved from side to side slowly as Jack adjusted it. "Now who's looking for me? It's not the King's Finest again, is it?"

"No, Cap'n. Just a dirty faced boy who said he stole your rum."

"Oh." _Little bugger! I remember him, bloody kid stole my rum! I would have been mad if I weren't so impressed. Oh no! I didn't promise him anything did I? _"Yes, well tell him I'm busy and I'll give him a rain check."

"He says it's important."

Jack let out a sigh. "All right, fine. But if this is about food or lodging or any nonsense like that, I'm done." He stated more to himself than to anyone else.

"Edgar, are you sure he will come?"

"Aye, Tashima. He will. He respects me as a fellow pirate." Edgar grinned.

_Respect among thieves…_ "He should be here soon, then?"

"I hope so. If not, I'll have to steal his rum again."

Evangeline winced. "I would appreciate it if you would quit stealing, Edgar."

"But why?"

"Because it's only something the poor do. You're not poor anymore."

"Alrigh' then." Edgar jumped up from his chair and began to pace the room.

_Poor kid. I remember the days…_ Evangeline found herself in her past, once again.

"Please, sir. I haven't eaten in days. Just a slice of bread. Please." A seven-year-old Evangeline begged a man in a ruffled shirt.

"I don't give food to orphans. Let alone educated ones. I think you're a crook."

"I'm not, sir. My mum just taught me to read before she died. Please, be kind." Her small hands were cupped into the pleading position.

"Rubbish! You're a crook!" The man in the ruffled shirt quickly walked away from the starving girl.

Unlike some of the other orphans, Evangeline felt the need to be honest. She didn't believe in lying to get food. Stealing, however, was sometimes a necessary evil. If she didn't get food soon, she was going to have to resort to her old habits. Twice, she tried to get food. And twice she was rejected.

She did have to admit, stealing gave her a high. Evangeline had just robbed the baker on the street without him even noticing a loaf was gone. Her heart was still racing in her chest. She glanced around and found a quiet corner in a back alley to eat her bread. The other orphans always had each other, she was completely alone. No protection from anyone or anything, and no one to have to share her food with.

"I hear someone's looking for me?" A slurred voice brought her back to her present reality.

"Yes, sir!" Edgar piped. "Do you remember me?" He asked as he ran to face the man.

Evangeline examined who she believed to be Edgar's hero. He wasn't a tall man, but he wasn't short either. He had incredibly dark hair, pulled into braids and dread locks. In his hair were several objects that seemed to be tied in with strings. He wore a hat on his head along with several rings on his fingers. She imagined each ring had a story, each a different original owner. He had two belts, one on his waist, and the other on his shoulder; each holding a gun. His sword hung from one side and a red sash accompanied the belt on his waist. His boots were brown with a rather large cuff and looked quite scuffed.

"You must be the boy who stole my rum." He said with slurred distaste.

"Aye! You once told me-"

"I didn't promise you anything did I?" The pirate interrupted.

"You did tell me I could have a place on your ship, if I wanted one."

_Oh, bugger. _Jack couldn't get himself out of this one. He glared down at the boy with anger and disdain. "Don't you ever bathe?"

"You don' look like you do, sir."

Jack's face twisted into one of shock and horror. "I do to bathe! It might not be everyday, but I do bathe. What do you take me for, eh? You're just a smelly, little orphan!" He stuck out his tongue.

"Leave him alone!" A melodic voice cried. At first Jack couldn't recognize it, then the voice sounded incredibly familiar. His face chalked, once again.

_Blimey. Abby? Is that you? No, it can't be you, you're dead. Bugger, that voice sounds just like Abby…_ "And what would you have to say about it?" Jack turned to face the face that carried the voice. He sincerely wished he hadn't.


	7. Chapter 6

There standing in front of him, was a perfect combination of himself and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Not that he would ever let anyone know he thought his former wife to be the most breathtaking female on earth. Besides, what would the crew think? And he definitely was NOT going to let any of the wenches know.

"And might I ask who you might be?" Jack slurred out slowly.

"Does it honestly matter? I said leave the boy alone!"

The woman's voice was so much like Abigail's it was scary. "Pardon me miss, but last time I checked, I don't take orders from women."

One of the crew coughed in the background. _Elizabeth doesn't count, you slimy git! _A very long, awkward silence ensued on Jack and the crew's side.

"Is that so?" Evangeline asked, daring him to push his luck further.

Jack didn't like the tone in her voice. "Yes, that is so. I am a man and a captain. I don't follow anyone else but me!"

Evangeline brought her thick eyelids down so that they became slits. "Well, it's a new era."

Jack certainly did not like this woman. Her eyes were eerily like his own. "I wasn't aware of the new 'era' and to be perfectly honest, I'm not saying anything more until I know who exactly you are." Jack managed to slur without showing his fear or curiosity.

Evangeline smirked at that. _You're not nearly as dumb as you look. _"What if I told you that I've killed more men like you in a lifetime, than you've met in a week?"

Jack seriously doubted this. "I'm sorry, but you just don't look like the killing type." _Let alone sociable enough to even meet all the men you claim._

"Looks can be deceiving."

"I have a brilliant idea, why don't you go back to your mummy and daddy at home and marry one of the King's finest?" Jack attempted to smile but it only ended up looking like a twisted smirk.

Evangeline opened her eyes once more. "Very well, you win. I'm Tashima Yamogora, and I don't have a 'mummy' to run home to."

Jack sighed in relief. Her name wasn't Sparrow, for a moment he thought she might have been his daughter. "Nice to meet you, Japan."

"Yes, pleasure to meet you as well, Smelly."

Jack's mocking smile faded at that one. "I do not!"

"I think my friends in Japan could smell you from here."

"I do not smell. Pirates don't smell, we just-"

Evangeline muttered a "mmm-hmm" in a sarcastic tone. "Well, now that we've argued, are you going to help us or not?"

"Help you with what?"

At this point, Edgar piped up. "Help us find someone!" Evangeline had told Edgar how she had come to Port Royal to meet someone she had been wanting to meet for ages but that the man who was supposed to help her couldn't be found (seeing as how he may have possibly been killed by Davie Jones) and that she wanted to continue the search for him. She left out her true name, of course.

"Someone is someone that sounds difficult to find. Besides, I don't do searches. Not unless they involve chests. Of gold, naturally."

For some reason, Jack felt the need to add on the last part. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt the need to gain a good reputation with Tashima. He almost felt like he was making up for lost time when he spoke to her, though he couldn't understand why.

"What if I paid you?" Evangeline asked in knowing tone. _Your kind just can't refuse coin. Quite pathetic, really. The sooner you take my little purse, the sooner I can find my father._

"Ah." Jack hadn't pictured the Japanese girl to ask that question. "How much?"

"Oh in English currency, somewhere along the lines of a hundred and twenty-thousand pounds." She said the sum like it was chump change.

Jack's mouth dropped. Clearly, he had underestimated his opponent. He had no want to help them, but he just couldn't refuse that much money, especially since he wanted to look for the Fountain of Youth. "I don't think you have that kind of money, lass."

"On the contrary, I think you'll find that I do." She pulled out a red leather pouch practically busting at the seams.

"Right." Jack, for the first time, was at a loss for words. "And who could possibly be worth that much money?"

Evangeline sighed and took a step forward so that she was directly in front of the pirate. She leaned into his neck and whispered two words into his ear. "Jack Sparrow."


	8. Chapter 7

Jack's entire body froze. _Jack Sparrow? That's me. Why should she be looking for me? Oh, bugger! There was that one girl in Japan, she said she had a sister... _"Jack Sparrow? Is that right? Well, from what I hear he's been a bit preoccupied. He is a pirate you know."

Evangeline smiled, amused by Jack's statement. "Mmm, I'm sure he is. Pillaging ships, getting drunk, sleeping with whores...He has a terribly busy life." She said this with great disdain.

Jack was offended by the way she talked about his life. He did do other things after all, like give headings and order men around the ship. Not to mention outshining Barbossa in every aspect of piracy. "Well, as I said, love-he's probably busy."

"So, no amount of payment will interest you?" Evangeline asked innocently as she held the bag close to his face. "Well, if that's your final word, than I suppose I'll just find someone else who can help me."

Evangeline counted to five in her head mentally before she heard the "No! Wait!" she had been anticipating. Whirling around her heel, Evangeline raised her left eyebrow.

"Changed your mind?"

Jack licked his lips. _Why are you doing this, mate? Once she finds out it's you, things are going to get bad. And you know it._ "Yes. An offer like yours doesn't come around often, I'd be daft to not take it."

"Excellent, so glad to hear it. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Smith. Smithy if you like."

"I see. Well thank you very much, Mr. Smith. Your help is invaluable. When is the soonest we can depart?"

Jack looked back at his crew then back at Evangeline. "Right now!"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now!"

_That's a little odd. I figured it would take a matter of days. _"Oh, well that's splendid then. Lead on, Mr. Smith."

"Jack what are ya doin'?" Gibbs hissed in Jack's ear as they exited the tavern.

"With that much money, we can make it to the Fountain of Youth without a problem."

"Aye, but what about the Pearl? It's a bit suspicious."

Jack thought about this as they continued walking. "Barbossa's always pretending he's captain anyway, I'll let him keep it up until all this over. Say, did you get the ship loaded with rum, I need a drink?"

Edgar's eyes widened as they reached the vessel. "Tashima, do you know what this is?"

Evangeline looked at the boat and back at Edgar. "Of course I do, it's a ship. And a very large one at that."

"No, it's more than that. This is the Black Pearl!" Edgar exlaimed.

"Aye, that it is, son." Jack said proudly. He leaned in and whispered in Edgar's ear. "It's captained by the meanest, smelliest, ugliest man on the planet. Don't stare at him too long, he might bite your fingers off."

"Is that supposed to scare me? I've seen worse on the streets. Besides, seeing the living damned is going to be incredible-I bet they smell like ass." Edgar sniffed the air for a moment. "Kind of like you. In fact, you smell like hot shit."

Jack's cocky smiled faded. "You kiss your mother with that mouth, boy?"

Edgar smiled proudly before answering. "I don't have a mother. And kissing's nasty anyway."

"Cheeky little bugger..." Jack muttered as he climbed onto the deck.

"Out done by a child, Jack? Biggest embarrassment to the name of pirate I've ever seen." Barbossa mused, biting into an apple.

"Shut up, Hector. I'm far too superior in intelligence to argue with that little sod. Everyone knows that."

"Aye, of course they do. Tell me Jack, when were you planning to point this out to him?"

Jack glowered at Barbossa. "It didn't matter, everyone knew it and that's all that mattered. And don't call me Jack."

"Yes, I agree. Pathetic Monkey is far more appropriate."

"Ha. Ha. I'm Smith from here on out." Jack was struggling giving Barbossa control of the ship. "And, and, and you can continue on your fantasy that you run the ship. I have to admit it's entertaining."

"You wouldn't be handing me the ship now, would ya?"

"No, of course not. It is MY ship, after all. But feel at ease to play." Jack wanted to get below deck as soon as possible. That Tashima woman gave him the creeps.

Barbossa guffawed as Jack dashed under the deck, wanting nothing more than everything to be over and done with already.

"Are you the captain?" Evangeline asked as she approached Barbossa.

"Aye, Captain Hector Barbossa, at your service." He said grandly, bowing as he did so.

"Mr. Smith has agreed to help me search for Jack Sparrow. Is it alright with you?" She noticed the captain seemed to be highly amused by this. "Something funny, Captain?"

"No, none at all, miss. You can put your things below."

Edgar stood staring at Barbossa, eager to see if he was going to turn into the living dead. "What are ya lookin' at, ya yellow-bellied scamp?"

"When do you turn into a gut spilling creature of the damned?" He asked excitedly.

"When ye start keeping yer nose in yer own business." Barbossa snapped.

"He's not very friendly." Evangeline observed.

"No, but he's bloody brilliant." Edgar piped.

Evangeline smirked as she descended into the hull of the ship. Her father wouldn't be able to hide from her for much longer.


	9. Chapter 8

*A note to my readers: Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my life's been somewhat chaotic as of late and it's been hard for me to write. Also, if any of you are into Harry Potter, I've got a new set of stories for that world too. So feel free to check it out. And without further a due, here is the latest chapter in the Evangeline Sparrow series.

Evangeline's sleep that night was filled with distant memories of Japan. She remembered the Sakura blooming and fading, delicate and beautiful. The smell of cherry blossom leaves wafted through the air as she lie under one of the trees with her love. Her eyes closed in bliss at knowing they would be together forever, just the two of them, fighting side by side.

The waves that gently rocked the ship made Evangeline's sleep even more peaceful than before, bringing back memories of her last night in Japan. These were not happy memories as she saw the sword of her adversary slice through her beloved, his body separating and sliding apart.

Her screams pierced the still night, she turned to attack her enemy but he was gone. She had to find her father, she had no one left anymore. Evangeline's black eyes snapped open as she looked around the cabin. _Good, everyone's asleep. _She thought as she stealthily rose from her make-shift bed and climbed the stairs. She wasn't quite sure where she was going but she needed to clear her head. The ghosts of her past seemed to follow her everywhere and she was beginning to believe she might never escape them.

Her bare feet made the slightest padding noise on the wood of the ship. As she rounded the corner, her eyes spied a black form, overlooking the side of the ship. _Who is that?_ Drawing nearer ever so slowly, Evangeline realized it was Smithy, the eccentric man who had her board the vessel in the first place.

"I'm supposing you can't sleep either." She said quietly. He jumped as soon as her voice reached the air.

"Oh bugger! You're awfully quiet there, love. Gave old Smithy a fright."

Evangeline fought a smirk. _If only you knew what else I could do..._ She thought dangerously as she strode to his side. "I am sorry. I'll try to make loud banging and clanging noises and wake everyone up the next time."

"Feel free to do that then." Mr. Smith replied. Evangeline couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about this man. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he had some kind of moxie.

Neither of them said anything for quite some time, the waves crashing into the sides of the ship. The moon's glow cast a silvery light upon Evangeline's frame and her senses were telling her that Smithy was staring at her. "See something you like, Mr. Smith?"

Smithy didn't flinch. He merely continued his gaze. "You look familiar. Like someone I used to know."

"I get that frequently."

"Ah, well..." Smithy took a swig out of the bottle he was holding before continuing. "The problem is that I can't think of you remind me of. It's annoying, really."

"Maybe if you weren't drunk, you could remember properly." She replied airily, peering out at the horizon. All she could see for miles was sea.

"Who said I was drunk?"

Rolling her eyes, Evangeline turned her body away from the rail so that her back was leaning on it. "Tell me, Mr. Smith, do you enjoy your life?"

"Of course I do! I raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out."

"You hate it don't you?"

"I just said-"

"You're trying to tell me that you enjoy being all alone, with no family, no friends? You actually like being a subject of mockery?"

Smithy was glowering at her. "Don't try to pretend like you know me, MISS Orient. You don't know the half of it."

"Then would you care to explain it?"

"I'm done for the night. Here," He shoved the rum into her hands. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow and I need to get some sleep." And with that, Mr. Smith angrily strode across the deck and out of Evangeline's sight.

"I'll figure you out, Mr. Smith." Evangeline muttered to herself. "I'll figure you out soon enough."


	10. Chapter 9

So it's been four years since I last updated. How time flies...I am so sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long. Here's the long awaited and anticipated chapter nine. I hope it's not a disappointment...

NINE

Listening to the waves breaking against the ship, Evangeline found herself thinking of her mother. If there was one thing that her mother seemed to look forward to, it was the breaking of the waves against the wharf. The angel like voice would pour from her mother's mouth as she sang of lost love returning over the ocean deep.

She had always been curious about her father. Her mother never liked to talk about him. But when Abigail sang, Evangeline knew he was special. He was brave and adventurous; he had gone to sea to seek adventure and he would return any day. The disappointment she felt when he never did was heart breaking. Yet each day, little Evangeline hoped and prayed that her long lost father would return. He would come back and sweep her into his strong arms and they'd laugh. He would love her and he would never leave them again.

But that is the dream of children. The first thing I'm going to do when I find Jack, is slap him; I am going to slap him so hard his brain will come out his ear. She paced back and forth on the deck, anxiously waiting news on her father's location. I wouldn't even be looking for him if it weren't for the fact that I want a different life; if I didn't have so many questions, if I didn't feel like a part of me was missing...

Mr. Smith was in the middle of another argument with Captain Barbossa. This had become a regular occurrence over the past few weeks. Since their conversation on the deck that particular evening, he had avoided her like the plague. Odd, given that she felt she hadn't said anything particularly offensive. Evangeline watched Edgar eagerly climbing the mast to the crow's nest. The boy was becoming more outgoing and more comfortable in his own skin, having a newfound confidence he hadn't had before. He seemed to be at home with the pirates and that thought disturbed her.

Still, it was good to see the boy happy. She often wished her own childhood had been happier and less fraught with turmoil. How unfortunate it was, that it was impossible to change time. Long ago, she had once hoped to have a family of her own. She and Makoro would have been happy, she was certain of that. Yet fate was cruel and on that fateful day, her only chance of happiness was stolen from her. It was that event that set the quest for her father in motion. Evangeline was tired of being alone. And if a heartless pirate was all she had for a father, then at least they could be heartless together.

"LAND HO!" The call went out like a church bell, ringing out loud and true. She watched as the crew bustled about the ship, pulling ropes and adjusting sails. When they dropped anchor, she quietly followed Smith off the ship and onto shore. She heard him muttering to himself about hoping to not run into anyone he knew.

They had stopped for supplies and Evangeline was wondering where the captain was taking her. There hadn't been a mention of where Jack Sparrow might be and she knew that something was amiss. She had been biding her time to take action and seek out answers. Thankfully, fate saw fit to be kind that day.

It was during their stop at the market that it happened. One moment, she and Edgar were picking out fresh fruit to eat; the next, the answer she had been waiting for appeared. Smith was sneaking around the market, his eyes shifting back and forth nervously. It was at that moment that he bumped into a rather fat wench with far too much rouge on her pig-like face. "JACK!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"I don't know who you're talking about woman..." He slowly backed away from her, knocking goods to the ground as he went.

"Don't play coy, you devilish rogue! You promised me a romp when you came back..."

"I really don't know who you're talking about. It's obvious you have me mistaken for someone else."

Evangeline silently crept behind him, hiding amongst the crowd and watching with interest. "Jack Sparrow. I'd never forget you! Stop pretending like you don't know me-"

"I do not, madam! Leave me alone!" With that he went running off in the opposite direction, arms flailing about in the wind.

So the truth comes out, Mr. Smith...Initially, Evangeline wanted nothing more than to seek Jack out and slap him like she planned. But as she thought about the situation, she realized that this was an advantage. A chance to see her father for who he really was. After all, people always revealed them true selves when pretending to be someone else...


End file.
